secondorderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kamienna Wywerna
thumb|400px Informacje Gildia istniała jeszcze nim Mroczny Portal się otworzył. Organizacja od początku była militarna. Zrzeszała w swoje szeregi każda rasę, później jednak po zmianie władzy tylko mieszkańców Kalimdoru. Skupiła swoje wysiłki na obronie kontynentu. Po otwarciu Mrocznego portalu organizacja zaginęła. Nie wiadome było co się z nią stało. Ponownie pojawiła się kiedy nastał kataklizm. Wyłoniła się niczym cień dawnych czasów. przewodził nią Rycerz Śmierci Racheve. To właśnie on zarządził skupienie sił tylko na Kalimdorze oraz popierał politykę nowego Wodza Hordy. W jego imieniu zaczął ekspansje w Ashenvale. Po pewnym czasie został jednak pokonany przez Sewati. Ta jedna również kontynuowała wcześniejsza obrana drogę przez byłego dowódce. Władza ---- Pierwszym dowódca oraz założycielem organizacji była Rourth. Druidka o śnieżnobiałej sierści. Niewiadome jest co się z nią stało. Po reaktywacji Kamiennej wywerny władze trzymał ostro Racheve. Nie wahał się przed używaniem siły wobec kobiet i dzieci. Nie zwykł brać jeńców, chyba, że miało to przynieść jakieś korzyści. Obecnym przywódcą jest Sewati, która pokonała w pojedynku Racheve i odebrała mu jego żywot. Była dość niepozorna i pewnie to zgubiło wcześniejszego lidera. Symbol ---- thumb Organizacja za swój symbol przyjęła wywernę, silne, inteligentne, zwinne zwierze, na których grzbietach członkowie Hordy pokonywali powietrzne trasy. Stworzenia były bardzo lojalne wobec swoich opiekunów i jeźdźców przy tym nie okazywały strachu we walce i starciach powietrznych. Oprócz omówionego pokrótce stworzenia "kamień" w nazwie nawiązuje do jednej z elitarnych grup, Kamiennej Straży. Organizacja jednak miała trochę inny obszar działań niż ów straż. Raporty W dzienniku obitym skórą zapisywane są różne rzeczy, od tych bardzo ważnych do tych mniej. Skrzętnie notuje się wszystko aby później móc z tego rozliczyć żołnierzy. Raport Racheve ---- Od momentu nastania kataklizmu wiele jest do zrobienia, a czasem rąk do pracy nie za dużo. Nasz oddział został wysłany z misją i mamy zamiar ją wykonać, wiemy że się uda. Działania w Ashenvale nie były na początku aż takie widoczne, dobrze jest najpierw zebrać siły nim zrobi się decydujące starcie. Najważniejsze jest to, iż naszej grupie udało się zdobyć wilki, które zostały zabrane przez Nocne Elfy. Obrona bazy wydawała się w tym czasie średnia, ale nie byliśmy sami, to najważniejsze. Elfy dostały ciężkie baty. Sojusznicy się rozeszli. Nam zostało kilka zadań, jedno to zabezpieczyć Tartak przed kolejnym atakami. Udało się zwiększyć ochronę terenu dzięki czemu rzemieślnicy mogli poczuć się bezpiecznie. Katapulty, wierzchowce pole treningowe. Wszystko stoi na swoich miejscach gotowe do użycia. opis, nie pamiętam wszystkiego co robiliśmy wcześniej ---- Dwójka członków Kamiennej, Marg i Kaneo wyruszyli na wschodnie ziemie,　aby zbadać opuszczoną twierdzę w przełęczy śmiertelnego wichru. Nie　powiadomili dowódcy, miała być to wyprawa, o której wiedzieliby tylko　oni. Jednak jak wiadomo los rzadko spełnia naszą wolę. Wieża Medivha kusiła młodego druida i młodą szamankę, kusiła wiedzą,　skrytą w swych murach. Kiedy już obojgu udało się dostać do środka,　rozpoczęli trudną wędrówkę. Wrogów było wielu, jednak udało im się w　końcu osiągnąć swój cel. Biblioteka stanęła przed nimi otworem, jak i　cała wiedza zawarta w setkach jeśli nie tysiącach ksiąg. Marg była ostrożna, od przekroczenia progu twierdzy czuła, że to　miejsce nie nalezy do żadnego świata. Czuła, a nawet widziała dusze　niemogące zaznać ukojenia w śmierci. Dzieliła się swymi obawiami i　chęcią szybkiego opuszczenia tego miejsca z taurenem. Ten jednak do　ostrzeżen orczycy podchodził sceptycznie. Bez trudu torował sobie drogę　wśród szkieletów i upiorów. Zbierał księgi z co ciekawszymi tytułami, a　oczy świeciły mu sie coraz jaśniej. Był zachwycony tym miejscem i　najchętniej zostałby tam dłużej. Jednak czas było wracać, nie zbadali　całej wieży, jednak oboje czuli, że moc, która rządzi tym miejscem nie　pozwoli zbyt długo, aby nieproszeni goście wałęsali sie po jej　włościach. Przeciwnicy byli coraz trudniejsi. Na szczęście orczycy i taurenowi　udało się uciec. Znaleźli spokojne miejsce, gdzie Kaneo natychmiast postanowił　przeczytać księgi. I wtedy stała sie rzecz niespodziewana dla młodych　odkrywców, choć po zabawach z niebezpiecznymi książkami powinno się　spodziewać wszystkiego. Kaneo zmienił się w worgena. Marg krzyknęła i upadła, sparaliżowało ją.　Kaneo po chwili również zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się stało i tylko　wpatrywali się oboje w siebie zszokowani. Nietrudno było im dojść po pewnym czasie do wniosku, że najwyraźniej　coś poszło nie tak, a księga okazała się bardziej niebezpieczna niż　zakładali (a to ci Niespodzianka!). Na początek postanowili znaleźć kryjówkę dla taureno-worgena, z całą　pewnośćią nie mógł w takim stanie wrócić do Kalimdoru. Oboje　powątpiewali, że ktoś zada sobie trud zapytania worgena co tu robi w　trakcie wojny, a jeszcze mniej prawdopodobne, że uwierzą, iż nie jest　żadnym szpiegiem tylko nieszczęśliwie zamienionym w worgena taurenem (serio... kto by w to uwierzył?). Schronienie znaleźli w przełęczy, z której uciekli. Marg zostawiła　Kaneo w prowizorycznym obozie i obiecała wrócić szybko z potrzebnymi mu　rzeczami jak i poszukać pomocy. Jednak i tym razem los nieco popsuł im szyki. Kiedy orczyca wróciła na ziemie Hordy okazało się, że jest potrzebna na　froncie. Nie mogła wyjaśnić co się stało z Kaneo, ani opóścić bitwy.　Wiedziała, że nie może sobie pozwolić na dezercje, jeśli chce pomóc　przyjacielowi. ---- W tym czasie przyczółki w Durotarze zostały zaatakowane przez Przymierze. Nie wiadomo czy był to jednorazowy atak jakiegoś znudzonego życiem paladyna czy dobrze zaplanowane działanie. Jedno było pewne, oddziały wycofały się. Ten wyczyn jednak postawił na nogi Kamienną Wywernę aby rozszerzyła pole działania. Szybko zostało zorganizowane spotkanie z Dwoma czołowymi członkami Karmazynowych Cieni. Nieopodal Ratchet umówili się na rozmowy. Treść ich jednak został utajniona a obie organizacje zawarły nieoficjalne przymierze ze sobą. thumb|400px Po tym spotkaniu Racheve nakazał powrót członkom oddziału powrót ze wschodnich królestw do Kalimdoru i robienie patroli przy granicach ziem Hordy. Od tamtego czasu żaden atak nie nastąpił jednak dowódca nie odwołał patroli. thumb|left|400px Między czasie siły będące w Ashenvale rozbudowywały tamtejszą fortece oraz tartak, wzmacniając go oraz sprowadzając różnych rzemieślników. Zajęło to dużo czasy, tym bardziej, że Nocne Elfy nie bardzo chciały ułatwić nam zadanie. W końcu jednak forteca i ziemie znajdujące się przy niej były bezpieczniejsze. Racheve zaprosił w ten tych samych członków Karmazynowych cieni do Fortecy. Tam tez zostały omówione kwestie ataków na elfy oraz ich miasta. Cel pierwszy to Leśna Pieśń, nie była chroniona i stanowiła prosty cel. Kolejny to Astranaar. W tym jednak Karmazynowi mieli nas wspomóc. z obu miast drewno, surowce miały być sprzedane bądź wykorzystane, tak samo łupy. Kiedy oficjalnie została nawiązana nić współpracy, Elf utworzył obustronny portal do Podmiasta aby można było przemieszczać oddziały szybko w razie potrzeby. thumb|400px Raport Marg ---- Kiedy w końcu na froncie się uspokoiło, a　Marg została odesłana do stolicy. Mogła zacząć spokojnie przygotowywać się do powrotu na wschodnie ziemie. Kiedy kilka dni później odnalazła obóz taurena, nie zastała go w nim,　zmartwiła się i zaczęła nawoływać przyjaciela. Wtedy znikąd naskoczył　na nią kot i zaatakował. Marg rozpoznała w nim nieszczęsnego taurena i　postanowiła się odwołać do ich przyjaźni. Musiało poskutkować, gdyż kot　ustąpił. W końcu odmienił się w worgena i zaczął przepraszac orczycę.　Po czułych słowach zasiedli razem do ogniska. Wpierw mówiła Marg, o　wojnie w Kalimdorze, o tym, że ich dowódca Racheve uznał Kaneo za　zdrajcę, gdyż nie stawiał się na wezwania. To komplikowało sprawy　jeszcze bardziej. Jednak najpierw trzeba było znaleźć sposób na　odmienienie Kaneo i tu tauren zaczął swą opowieść. Mówił, że podróżował　do stolicy ludzi, jednak pomocy tam nie znalazł. Później na jego drodze　pojawił się krwawy elf Nathrios, który obiecał, że rzuci okiem na przeklętą　księgę. Historia Kaneo Opowieść Kaneo Marg podjęła się dostarczenia księgi nazajutrz z rana. Długo rozmawiali　jeszcze w nocy, aż w końcu zmorzeni snem posneli w namiocie, a z samego　rana wyprawili się na północ. Lot, nie był długi, wiwerny znane są ze swej szybkości. Kaneo zaś　podróżował w swej latającej formie. Kiedy przybyli na miejsce, elf już czekał. Kaneo postanowił dla　bezpieczeństwa schować się w cieniu, zaś Marg ruszyła na rozmowę. Z początku rozmowa miała bardzo dyplomatyczny przebieg, Marg jako　zastępca Racheve przekazała elfowi, wysoko postawionemu członkowi Karmazynowych Cieni　wiadomości z Kalimdoru, kilka zdań dotyczyło handlu, a kiedy　uprzejmości zostały wymienione orczyca przeszła do konkretu. Przekazała　księge mężczyźnie, ten obiecał zająć się tym niezwłocznie. Po dłuższej　chwili pożegnali się i orczyca odeszła, a jakiś czas później przyłączył　się do niej Kaneo, który podsłuchiwał całą rozmowę, tylko później głód　wziął nad nim góre i wyruszył na polowanie. Choć Marg chciała spędzić z Kaneo jeszcze kilka dni, musiała wracać do　oddziału, była ponownie wysyłana na front tym razem w cienistej dolinie　do walki z nocnymi elfami. Po sukcesach w lasach Marg ponownie zamierzała wyruszyć do wschodnich　królestw. Kiedy była już gotowa i miała się stawić na odprawę u　Racheve, udało jej się podsłuchać rozmowę dowódcy z jednym z jego　szpiegów. Racheve nie poznał całej prawdy, ale to czego się dowiedział　wystarczyło, aby uznał Marg za wroga Hordy, że rzekomo spiskuje z　Przymierzem. Orczycy nie pozostało nic innego jak uciekać, wiedziała jak giną　zdrajcy. Ponoć widziano ją tego samego dnia na statku płynącym do　wschodnich królestw, ale od tego dnia słuch o niej i Kaneo zaginął. ---- Od tamtej pory upłynęło sporo czasu. Nocne elfy wzięły krwawy odwet na　Hordzie i w znacznym stopniu zniszczyły obóz wojennej pieśni, jednak　nie udało im się to do końca i obie strony w rezultacie poniosły duże　straty. Sewati młoda taurenka, która dołączyła do Kamiennej w jakiś czas　później, szybko wspinała sie po szczeblach wojskowych. W końcu doszło　do wyzwania Racheve przez Sewati, w skutek czego tauren zginął, a　taurenka przejęła dowódctwo nad Kamienną. Ponoć Sewati okazała się córką Rourth, taurenki która była założycielką　oddziału, ale zaginęła podczas walki z królem Liszem. Jednak to tylko　plotki. Taurenka do pomocy w ogarnięciu oddziału, który przez ostatnie lata　nieco podupadł na sile wzięła sobie rodzeństwo, brata i siostrę.　Dzielnych i zaprawionych w walkach szamanów bojowych: Ogharę i　Korgasha. Teraz rozpoczyna się nowy okres w dziejach Kamiennej Wywerny. Ponownie wzywa wszystkich gotowych, aby stanąć bez strachu do boju w　imię Hordy. W sprawie rekrutacji napisz lub zgłoś się do dowódcy lub　zastępców dowódcy i . Raport Sewati ---- Jakiś czas po wywieszeniu ogłoszenia , nastała pora aby w końcu rekruci zostali Siepaczmi i mogli wykonywać już poważniejsze zadania. Spotkanie zostało zorganizowane w Słonecznej Skale. W największym namiocie Taurenka wyczekiwał przybycia rekrutów. W między czasie paliła swoją fajkę. długo nie musiała czekać. Wydając polecenie, rekruci stanęli na baczność w rzędzie. Od razu wypytała ich o ich zajęcia i wydała daleko idące im role w czasie przygotowań do walk. Każdy z nich został zapoznany z planami oddziału oraz przyszłych manewrów i ćwiczeń jakie będą wykonywane. Także każdy dostał na koniec zlecenia i ekwipunek z prowiantem przygotowanym do ich misji. Z okrzykiem bojowym wyruszyli wykonać swoje pierwsze zadania. Raport Oghary ---- Oghara po otrzymaniu zadania udało się do mistrza lotów, skąd wiwerną poleciała do południowej części sawanny. Zatrzymała się w twierdzy Desolation Hold, gdzie jeden z żołnierzy odebrał od niej zwierze i wskazał miejsce odpoczynku. Oghara odmówiła posiłku i snu, nie była zmęczona, miała ważne zadanie do wykonania. Udała się na spotkanie z miejscowym dowódcą na rozmowę i prosić o wsparcie w misji. Wsparcie jakie otrzymała nie było wielkie, ale ludzie, zwierzęta i zasoby były potrzebne w forcie. Dowódca oddelegował pod jej komendę jednego żołnierza-goblina i dwa sprawne wilki. Wymarsz był natychmiastowy. Wpierw musieli się przeprawić przez pole walki Hordy z Przymierzem. Użyczyli swojej broni i położyli trupem kilku wrogich szpiegów, jednak nie mogli za długo tam zabawić, więc wyruszyli dalej na południe ku ziemiom kolcozwierzy. Następny postój był dużo spokojniejszy. Zatrzymali się przy niedużym stawie, aby napić się i dać odetchnąć wilkom. Nie trwało to długo musieli zdążyć do planowanego obozu przed zmrokiem. Im bardziej przybliżali się do południowych granic sawanny tym napotykali się na coraz liczniejsze grupy świń, z niektórymi walczyli, inne omijali. Nie mieli za bardzo rzucać się w oczy. Tuż przed zmrokiem przybyli do obozu szamanów, gdzie pozwolili sobie na kilka godzin snu. Obudzili się, gdy księżyc stał jeszcze wysoko. Zostawili wilki szamanom, reszte drogi musieli pokonać pieszo. Po upewnieniu się, że zapasy żywności starczą na kilkanaście dni wyruszyli. Kiedy przemkneli obok patroli, wspieli się na pobliskie wzgórze, gdzie założyli pierwszą kryjówkę. Pozostali w niej przez dwa dni spisując manewry świnioludzi. Następnie nadszedł czas, aby zagłębili się bardziej w terytorium wroga. Niestety nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem goblin podczas schodzenia zwichnął kostkę, nie nadawał się do dalszej drogi. Oghara zostawiła go w kryjówce na wzgórzu z częścią prowiantu. Nakazała by dalej zbieral informacje, wróci po niego gdy będzie wracać. Jednak jeśli nie pojawi się przez kilka nocy, niech spróbuje przekraść się do obozu szamanów, zawsze to lepsze niż powolna śmierć z głodu. Oghara wyruszyła samotnie, po drodze unikała większych patroli. Kiedy zagłębiła się w ciernie, mocna zbroja nie pozwalała im jej zranić. Znalazła dobrze osłonietą szczelinę w skale, w której skryła się. Nie było to wygodne, ale tego wymagało jej zadanie, przez kolejne dni i noce zbierała informacje o manewrach wroga. Kiedy zdobyła wystarczająco informacji postanowiła wracać. Niestety droga, którą tu przybyła została zablokowana przez nowo zbudowane strażnice świń. Oghara musiała ostrożnie przemieszczać się po wzgórzu. Raz niemal została juz przyuważona, ale udało jej się schronić w rozpadlinie skalnej. Kiedy zostawiła ciernie daleko za sobą usłyszała charakterystyczny odgłos. To patrol, zauważył ją. Był liczny nie miała szans w samotnej walce, rzuciła sie do ucieczki. Wtem znikąd pojawił się ork, który zaatakował goniące ją świnie od tyłu. Widząc to Oghara wezwała żywioły i również rzuciła się w bój. Po udanej walce, ukryli ciała wśród wysokiej trawy sawanny i sami znaleźli dla siebie schronienie na drzewie. Ork okazał się wędrownym wojownikiem, który poprzysiągł zemstę kolcozwierzom za śmierć jego żony. Z rana ich drogi się rozeszły. Oghara widziała z drzewa schronienie goblina, ale nie mogła teraz się tam udać. Zapasy były na wyczerpaniu, a ona sama nie była w najlepszym stanie, ostatnia potyczka wyczerpała ją, a skóre przyozdobiła o nowe blizny. Ruszyła, więc do obozu szamanów. Okazało się, że goblinowi udało się tam dotrzec, choć jego kostka nie była w najlepszym stanie. Po chwili rozmowy Oghara postanowiła udać się do twierdzy, aby tam zdać raport dowódcy, a następnie udać się do obozu Kamiennej Wywerny. Jak postanowiła, tak i uczyniła. Drugi Raport Sewati ---- Kilka dni temu Sewati wraz z Ogharą zostały wysłane do przejętej przez Hordę osady. Na miejscu przeszły szybką rozmowę z tutejszym dowódcą, który wyznaczył jasny cel. Unieszkodliwić przywódce przyczółka nocnych Elfów przy przejściu do gór Kamiennego Pazura. Para bez zbędnego gadania wyruszyła. Trasę jaką obrali była na tyle bezpieczna, że pozawalała uniknąć spotkania z wrogiem. Zwierzyna mogla stanowić przeszkodę. Akcja miała być w miarę możliwości szybka i cicha. Zastanawiający był fakt nie wysłania skrytobójców. Nie było czasu jednak na zastanawianie się nad tym faktem. Ważny był cel. Druidka w postaci ptaka gromów sprawdziła ile jest straży, trzymała się wysoko koron. nie było przez to dokładnie widać ile jest wrogów. Zatrzymała się na wieży, która była aktualnie pusta. Z tego miejsca mogła zobaczyć ilu jest wrogów. Zleciała do orczycy i ustalili plan. Nie był łatwy ale jeśli się nie zaryzykuje to nic się nie osiągnie. Szamanka robiła za wabik. Jako postać wilka miała za zadanie jedna ze strażniczek sprowokować. Nie było łatwo ale udało się. Druidka dzięki swym umiejętnością uśpiła elfkę. Uzyskały trochę czasu. Zbliżyły się przyczajone. Dowódczymi kręciła się między strażniczkami i czasem wychodziła poza ich pole widzenia. Nie dawało to jednak wystarczającej pewności i łatwości w wykonaniu zadania. Sewati kazała szamance przygotować się do walki. Orczyca wezwała do pomocy duchy i poprosiła aby udzieliły jej wsparcia. Druidka wyczekał momentu i... Udało się zaciekawić dowódczyni. Ta wraz z jedną ze strażniczek ruszyły w ich stroną. Szybko strażniczka została uśpiona zaś z dowódczynią wywiązała się walka. Druidka jako niedźwiedź atakował, zaś szamanka mocą żywiołów. Dowódczyni szybko została pokonana. Orczyca odcięła jej głowę. Obie szybko wróciły zdać raport. Niedługo po tej akcji posterunek został zaatakowany i przejęty. Kategoria:Gildie